


Stabbed

by sunsroom



Series: Jack & Api [3]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (Almost) Major Character Death, Blood Loss, Gen, Major Character Injury, Other, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Two different versions of the aftermath of Jack's stabbing when he was 17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumdust/gifts).



> Finally decided to upload some of the work I did for my OC Jack and @rumdust 's OC Api!

What's that Oscar Wilde quote- ‘We are all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars’? That feels like it should be applicable now. Except Jack can't see any stars, the clouds have covered up the sky. Not that he could have anyway, the sickly yellow street lights that flicker quietly add to the light pollution already blocking out the stars.

It's kind of a shame really, it would have been nice to see them once more. As a kid he had loved the stars, running out of his house when it was dark to lie quietly and watch them appear in the night sky. 

Logically he knew it was freezing cold. It was meant to snow tomorrow. He supposed he'd be missing that as well now. Strange how the mind will wander off even in the most dire of situations.  
So Jack lay there. Gazing upwards to where the stars should be, watching the clouds roll in.

Somewhere, distantly he felt he should call someone. Let them know. His mother would just be upset, and the likelihood of his dad picking up was next to nothing. Api. He could call Api.

The dial has gone off three times when Api picks up.

"You know I love you right?"

"Jack-"

"You mean so fucking much to me and I'm dying so I gotta get this all out quickly. Api I love you so much and I'm gonna miss ya."

"Jack plea-"

"And uh. I know - about the thing. It's cool by me, not that that matters. The liking guys thing? Cause you're my best mate and I'll love you no matter what." He can hear him on the other end of the phone; torn between confusion, worry and being completely blindsided.

Jack can feel the tears running sideways down his face. Huh. He hadn't realised he started crying. It's gonna be okay. The cold doesn't feel as biting anymore. His hat slips off his head as he loses energy.

"Hello? Hello I'm sorry but I've just found this lad passed out in the street?"

"Shit shit shit. I'm his - his best friend. Where are you? I'll call the hospital?" Api's voice is shaking as he tries not to yell at the woman down the phone.

"You know Hawkins Road? Right there love. I'll stay with him when the ambulance gets here. I'm gonna take down your number so I can call you okay?"

"Yes yes th-" his breathing hitches as he chokes out a sob "thank you so much."

\---

It's nearly 4 when Jack wakes up. He's in a bare room, beside him is a monitor beeping gently in the pre-dawn light. Oh. Right. On the chair next to the bed is Api, his face and arms resting on Jack 's upper thighs. As carefully as he can Jack reaches to the side of the bed and presses the 'call nurse' button.


	2. Chapter 2

An idiot, that’s what he is. He’s always known it, said it jokingly on warm summer days and cuddled up in blankets in the winter. But now its- its really real. Jack is an idiot who got stabbed in a fucking alleyway and now he’s going to bleed to death in a fucking gutter. This is all so bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. The corner of his lip turns up slightly; it doesn’t even feel like a word anymore. No, it’s more like nothing feels quite real anymore. 

Distantly he knows he’s lost a lot of blood. He can feel the damp patch in the shirt spreading, slicking his belly along with it. 

_I should have told Api. He deserves that at the very least. Maybe if I-_ he moves the hand that was pressing into the wound down to his pocket. Pulling out his phone Jack nearly drops it, fingers too slippery and too weak to have any firm grip. The bright blue light blares out from the screen uncaringly. Api is the first contact. Jack slides his finger across the screen leaving a faint smear and waits till he hears the tone to put it to his ear.

“Hey Jack I-”

“Api please listen.”

“Uh, Jack what’s wrong?”

“No. No I- Api I dont think I’m ever going to see you again so I need to say some things.”

“What the fuck Jack this isn't funny! Ja-”

“Api I know. I know that you like guys or whatever and I don’t care because you’re my best friends and i will always, always love you. You mean pretty much fucking everything to me and you have since i met you and I’m going to miss you so damn much.”

“Where are you? I can help. Jack ? JACK?”

\---

It’s almost an eternity later when he feels himself fade back into existence. Slowly slipping away from the soft clouds of anaesthetic and morphine, the sharp jolt of reality snaps back into place. He can’t feel his left side, it should be there, where is it? The tendrils of whatever they used to sedate and numb him still grasp onto his brain blocking the rational thought that is so necessary for the moment.

Reaching around, his fingers find padded gauze and cotton wrapped in thick swathes around his midsection. Right. The knife. The kid. The alley. But then, how did he get here?

One of the seemingly endless supply of machines next to him blinks rapidly and beeps. 

The clouds are returning, floating into his head and whisking away all thoughts. Slowly, effortlessly, Jack feels himself fall back into the abyss.


End file.
